User talk:Aaliyahpinkiepie
Hi, , and welcome to , the wiki for everything Kid Icarus! Thanks for editing the Talk:Pit page! Before you do anything else, please read the list of rules that this community follows. If you have any questions or concerns, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. We look forward to working with you in the future. Hero King Marth (talk) 14:32, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Re: Talking with Pit Hi Aaliyah! I'm fine, and you? c: 8bitPit (talk) 19:31, June 2, 2017 (UTC) :i'm good so your an angel right c: (Talking with Pit) ::I sure am! Why do you ask? 8bitPit (talk) 18:07, September 25, 2017 (UTC) :::well you see i'm a human and your an angel and you always save humans from the Underworld Army (8bitPit) ::::Yep, that's right! Though I do also dabble in saving humans from the Forces of Nature and Aurum as well... xD ::::But anyway, did you need my help with anything? 8bitPit (talk) 05:03, September 26, 2017 (UTC) :::::well if i was an angel like you i can help you save humans from those Underworld army (8bitPit) ::::::Well, maybe you can't help me with that exactly... but if my friends on the Overworld have taught me anything, it's that you can help in other ways! Like you can help out the poor by donating, or help the environment by recycling! :D 8bitPit (talk) 21:56, September 26, 2017 (UTC) :::::::i guess your right Pit anyways do you appear in any games (8bitPit) ::::::::I appear in Kid Icarus, Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters, Kid Icarus: Uprising, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U, and maybe you'll see me in a new title in the future... >ωo 8bitPit (talk) 01:03, September 27, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::oh i will but your awesome in Smash Bros. (8bitPit) ::::::::::Thanks, I love Smash Bros! ::::::::::...Except for when I lose, anyway. xD 8bitPit (talk) 06:27, September 27, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::i know you did appear in Brawl as a newcomer (8bitPit) Re: Asking Pit questions Hey Aaliyah, good to hear from you again! I'm pretty good at Smash Bros. too! Which fighters do you play as? c: And let's see... well for starters, Pittoo's darker and way more aggro than I am. And not to mention, I am way more handsome than he is! ...But please don't tell him I said that. >n>' 8bitPit (talk) 19:27, October 3, 2017 (UTC) :oh i play as Kirby cause he's my favorite and i love his final smash (8bitPit) ::That's awesome, I love Kirby! He's surprisingly fierce for a cute little puff ball... but I guess if anyone should know anything about being cute and fierce, it's me! 8bitPit (talk) 01:38, October 5, 2017 (UTC) :::yeah your cute too (8bitPit) Unused Files Hey Aaliyah! I'm sorry to bug you, but I wanted to ask if you were planning on putting the images and videos you uploaded on your profile at some point? Right now, the files aren't being used anywhere and they're cluttering the wiki, and I'm trying to tidy up this place for Palutena. I hope you understand! 8bitPit (talk) 01:36, November 20, 2017 (UTC) Re: a chat with Pit Hello Aaliyah! How are you doing? c: 8bitPit (talk) 01:35, February 18, 2018 (UTC) oh i'm doing just fine Re: the new Smash Bros game is coming Hey Aaliyah! I'm very excited for the new Smash Bros, thanks for asking! How about you? c: 8bitPit (talk) 18:20, June 14, 2018 (UTC) oh i'm very excited Pit and i'm so glad Dark Pit and Palutena are back from Smash 4